Mel Shido
'|紫藤める|Shidō Meru}} is one of the main characters of Kiratto Pri☆Chan and a cool-type idol whose preferred brand is Universe Queen. Her catchphrase is "Mel-Mel", and she always addresses herself with the same way too. Appearance Mel has sharp indigo eyes with long lashes. Her long purple hair is waist length and flares outward on each side, with similar locks located on each side of the head behind the hair. Her bangs are similar in shape, split on the corner with a single, loose lock at the middle. The larger portion curled inward on the tip. Personality Mel is a cheerful and highly energetic girl with an emotional side. She is a bit eccentric and greets everyone with a kiss on the cheek. She is also a foodie and she loves eating; once eating several cupcakes Mirai's mother made, and fought with Emo for a doughnut. Relationships Sara Midorikawa Her friend and teammate in Meltic StAr. Anna Akagi Her teammate in Meltic StAr. Suzu Kurokawa Etymology Shido (紫藤) - Shi (紫) means "purple", while do '''(藤) means "wisteria", which is a type of flower. Similarly to the other characters' family names, '''Shi is a reference to her purple hair. Mel (める) is an English name, mostly as an abbreviated version of other given names such as Melissa or Melody. Significant Coords * Pri☆Chan Uniform Purple Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. * Universe Queen Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. * Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. * Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. * Circus Ringmaster Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. * Knowledge Purple Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel coord. Trivia * She resembles Mia Ageha from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. ** Both have purple hair. ** Both have long hair that curls up around the tips, even though Mia’s isn’t too obvious. ** They have a similar personality, as both are cheerful and a bit goofy. ** Both of their names start with “M”. ** Both of them are in a trio unit with a Cool type idol and an idol with a celebrity-like personality. ** Both of them are centers of their trio units. * She is the only member of Meltic StAr to not be voiced by a member of i☆Ris. * Mel's birthday falls on April 23. It falls on ''English Day ''in Japan. * She's good in fixing things, as shown in Episode 23. * She likes eating sweets made by Mrs. Momoyama. * She has studied in university before. ** She has also worked in NASA before. * She calls Mirai as "MiraMira", Emo as "EmoEmo", Rinka as "RinRin", Anna as "AnAn", Sara as "Sarara", Nijinosaki as "NijiNiji", and Dia as "DaiDai." * She is the second idol in the series who performed without her Pri☆Chan Uniform Coord in her debut live. ** She is also the second idol in the series who debuted not using a duet, as she used a trio. ** She is the second idol to debut without using Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! as a Yattemita too. * Doughnuts are her favorite food. As seen in Episode 24 and Episode 26. * She is the first character to obtain her colored Jewel Coord on her first Jewel Chance. ** She was followed by Sara, then Anju. * She shares some similarities with Karen from Mermaid Melody. ** She shares a name with Meru, but Meru's voice actor is Ema Kogure, who voiced Karen. ** Both girls are purple themed an have long, curled purple hair. ** Both characters first appeared during a serious situation to lend a hand to the other characters. ** They are both shown to be strongly loyal to their friends. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Cool Idol Category:Meltic StAr Member Category:Universe Queen User Category:S1 Main Character Category:Miracle☆StAr Member